1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medicinal atomizing inhalers of the kind typically used by asthmatics to inhale pre-measured doses of medications. More particularly, it relates to a decorative pouch/retainer for keeping an inhaler readily accessible during physical exercise and participation in sports. Experience has shown that wearing a fanny-type pack is both cumbersome and generally difficult to access during a severe asthma attack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the medicinal atomizer industry, it is imperative that an asthmatic have immediate access to his inhaler at all times of the day, as during an attack, the inability to breath quickly disables the person. Although going out in the cold, physical exertion and outdoor recreation can bring about an attack, a majority of asthmatics refuse to let their condition prevent them from enjoying those aspects of their lives. Thus, joggers typically store their inhalers in a fanny-type pack, or some other creative location, while swimmers have even fewer places to put their inhalersxe2x80x94and usually end up leaving them on leaving them on the towels at poolside or on the beach. Children, however, are not as careful, or fast acting in locating their inhalers, often forgetting where they were left. As is also known, carrying the inhaler can be so intrusive during physical activities that it is either left behind or kept in a place difficult to access, resulting in unnecessarily severe attacks and emergencies.
As will be understood, these inhalers are typically designed for function and reliability, and not for aesthetics. Thus, several attempts have been made to improve the appearance of the inhalerxe2x80x94either by forming its case with curves and bulges, or by having a decorative moldxe2x80x94such as a Bart Simpson headxe2x80x94in which the inhaler fits for storage when not being used. These latter approaches, though, result in a larger item to carry about, and typically require the user to first remove the inhaler from the mold before use during an attack.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved medicinal atomizing inhaler pouch that is aesthetically appealing.
It is an object of the invention, also, to provide such a pouch which is not harmed if submerged in water.
It is also an object of the invention, to prevent the misplacement and loss of a medicinal atomizing inhaler.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pouch of this type which secures to a user""s apparel or person in an unobtrusive manner, and which permits fast retrieval.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a pouch inexpensively enough for people to purchase several to coordinate with the apparel which they may be wearing.
As will become clear from the following description, the new and improved medicinal atomizing inhaler pouch embodying the invention easily secures to a user""s apparel or person in an unobtrusive manner enabling its constant presence throughout the day, more specifically, during physical activities, either on land, or in the water. As will also be seen, the medicinal atomizing inhaler pouch of the invention accomplishes this in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing, and which removes an additional deterrent to having the inhaler in a visible place, an important consideration for children embarrassed by the need to use one.
Thus, and in accordance with the invention, the inhaler pouch is constructed of an elastic water proof fabricxe2x80x94such as nylon or neoprenxe2x80x94having a decorative print on its exterior surface. The pouch is designed to be of similar shape to the inhaler, and constructed with an interior dimension slightly smaller than the inhaler to create a snug fit once it is stretched to permit insertion. As will be seen, the pouch is open at either end to permit the inhaler to operate without removal therefrom. In a preferred embodiment, the pouch is secured to the user""s apparel or person by an appropriate fastenerxe2x80x94for example, a compression clip located on its lateral edge, or via an integrated elastic strap.